


Cold Night

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory isn’t quite like the real world, but some nights it still gets cold. It’s awful at first, trying to huddle into himself and still stay aware enough not to be attacked in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/483676.html?thread=72623452#t72623452) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Purgatory isn’t quite like the real world, but some nights it still gets cold. It’s awful at first, trying to huddle into himself and still stay aware enough not to be attacked in his sleep. Once he meets Benny and starts to trust him, it’s easier to feel a little safer while he sleeps, but the cold is the same.

Dean didn’t know how long he’d been in purgatory, he lost track of that a long time ago, but one night, weeks or maybe months after meeting Benny, the cold was even worse. The air was so frigid he was afraid he could get hypothermia, his breath turning into soft clouds before his face and his fingernails tinged with blue.

“Hey, brotha, come over here,” Benny said. His back was to a huge tree, giving him a good view of the surrounding area. If he’d seen something important, he gave no sign of it.

Dean made his way over, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, but still alert. “Yeah?” he asked, trying not to show how much he was shivering.

“It’s too cold for that,” Benny said. He reached up to grab Dean’s arm and pulled him down to the ground, wrapping his arms around Dean before he could protest. “It’ll be warmer this way, cher.”

For all of two seconds, Dean thought about arguing and going back to his own cold seat. It was awkward to be sitting between Benny’s legs, the whole length of his back pressed to the vampire’s chest. And then the warmth hit him. It wasn’t the warmth of another human, but it was still there and it helped cut through the cold more than anything else.

“Yeah, fine,” Dean grumbled, but he still leaned back into the warmth, eyes already drifting shut. Inside his own head, he thought he could admit that he liked being there, feeling surrounded and safe. From the way Benny’s arms tightened around him, he thought Benny might like it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
